Walk in the Park
by Chiiling
Summary: Seiya want to take his girlfriend on a nice date on a nice day. So what happens when all that he hoped goes downhill? Crazy siblings, wild campers, and very very friendly twins. What will happen when he finally pops? SeiyaXOC


******____****DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**

* * *

**Walk in the Park**

It was a bright warm sunny day in spring and seiya thought to himself this morining 'Hey, this is a prefect day to take my girlfriend out today'. and so he did.

Ring Ring  
...: Hellooo.  
Seiya: Hey Resa, i know this is last-minute but do you want to go take a picnic in the park with me?  
Resa: heck yeah just gimme me a few minutes to...ummmm 'lady' myself.  
Seiya: Aready pick u up at 12 tis afternoon. Love you.  
Resa: Kk Love you too. Bye.  
Seiya: Bye.  
Phonecall ended

Hanging up the phone, Resa layed on her bed until her room was invaded by a certain annoying brother named Irse. Bursting in the room Irse landed face first onto the ground beside the bed but quickly shot up and close to shouting asked "You're going out?!" Punching him in the face before she yelled at him. "how do u always get into my room!" looking beyond Irse to see a steel iron door with 3 combo locks plus a trap door in which a small duck has just fallen in. sighing Resa stepped on him and then grabbed him and tossed him out the room. Resa yelled "Yes I'm going out and you're not going." just before she slammed the door and re-locked it while adding more reinforcement. On the other side of the door you can hear loud wailing and scratch sounds from Irse. 'Stupid brother' Resa thought as she began preparing for her date.

xXx

Waiting patiently in the living room of Resa's house, Seiya was having a very strong staring contest with Irse since he was a half hour early and Resa was still upstairs in a fuss of what to wear. "So where do you guys plan on going?" Irse asked breaking the silence contest they had. Seiya knowing Resa love hate relationship with her twin brother, he replied "Out places, Walk here there, maybe go shopping, you know so and so." Irse just glared intensely at Seiya and was going to say something before Resa finally made a appearance.

Dressed in black and purple lining  
shoulder dress with a big bow at the top of the chest as crisp cross lining down to another big bow just stopping at the waist followed by layer of ruffles and more ruffles stopping just above the knees. wearing black and purple stocking leading down to black boots with purple laces as on her head layed two dark purple pin to keep one side of her bang from her face. walking down the stair Resa eyes landed on Seiya and he felt like the air was knocked out of him.

"Sorry for taking so long" Resa spoke when she finally reached him. "umm you look great like really great like beautifully. like... " he stutter as his face grew redder by the second. "Like an angel who decided to take a dip in hell pool and became an evil yet lovely demon." Irse said disturbing the couple. Resa was the first to react she kicked him in the balls and when he was kneeling over decided to knock him over and repeatedly stop on him until she decided she was done she asked "well where were we?". leaving a bloody Irse on the floor as they left for the park.

xXx

Soon after they arrived they both realize it was late past lunch so they decided on a late lunch. Seiya decided he would get lunch since it was his idea to go to the park in the place, he ordered bbq chicken wings, nachos, and hot dogs with extra chilly. on the way back to the table where Resa sat he was so lost in her beauty that he didn't noticed the banana peel in front of him. Slipping toward Resa with the food Resa arms goes straight for her face ready for impact but just before he did he managed to regain his balance and save a disaster. Opening her eyes she realize her dress was still intact pulling her hands down she laughed. but that didnt last long as a small child ran past Seiya making the food fall out of his hands onto Resa clothes.

Shocked out her mind Resa said "My clothes my very pretty expensive clothes" Seiya looked down on Resa then at her face pale white with dialed black eyes. "They were a gift i gotten. They were 20,000yen. they were custom made." Resa said again looking down on her ruin clothes. 'Expensive...20,000yen...custom made...gift...' Seyia thought before another thought rang into his mind ' i probably can't even do that.' before he was interrupted by Resa talking on her cell calling god know who. moments lately Erie with a black package with a clipboard and pen. signing the papers Erie handed Resa the box and left. Before Seiya could say anything Resa ran to the closet bathroom.

"Resa? you ok in there? Resa?"Seiya asked from outside the bathroom for Resa has yet to come out. "Yeah can you just get me a small snack im not as hungry anymore." Resa said from inside the bathroom. "alright" seyia said walking off to find some non messy food this time. Finally done searching Seyia managed to get cinnamon pretzel and soda when he spots Resa sitting at the table. only this time she wearing black skinny jeans with a purple shirt with anima band on it while wearing a cut shelve black blazer with purple lining with laced crossing on the sides. "here you go." seiya said handing her the foods, Resa nodded and began eating. 'this has to be the worst date she has ever gotten' Seiya thought as he watched Resa eat. when she was finish is asked "do you want to take a walk with me?". nodding, resa smiled and grabbed his hand and began walking

xXx

They chatted as they walked, resa was in the middle of sentences when she noticed a trail leading woods. pointing toward the woods Resa asked if they could go hiking together and enjoy the park from the top. Shurging Seyia was all for it, just before resa hugged him and went ahead. Flustered and anxious seyia begin following the excited bouncing girl. Slowly making their way up, Seyia begin having trouble keeping up with Resa as Resa expertly make her way up the hill. making numerous amount of stops, Resa decided they will take a break and wander around untill Seyia feels better. As Resa was wandering around with Seyia just a little behind she noticed a big dark figure in a dark part of the woods.

Curious Resa begin walking toward it, but was shortly stopped by seyia. Looking at Seyia, resa studied him for the short time she had until he spoke. "Dont go anywhere, I dont want you getting hurt. here let me." Seyia said as he kissed Resa on the forehead and took the lead toward the dark area. slowly and cautious Seyia was close enough that he can make out it was a big black bear sleeping while quickly realizing that he immediately turn around to tell resa to go back quietly she was rite there. Startled seyia felled backwards close to the bear, as Resa looked at the bear waking up. The bear head looked in their direction before it looked around then in it arms leading resa to wonder and asked loudly "Willie?"

Seyia turned around to see that the bear looked at her and moved his body a little so they can see the orange tent with a bear picture in front of it. 'Willie? and Why is there a tent tat close to a bear? not only tat but why is it orange?' Seyia questioned wat he was seeing before he heard faint small snore coming from the bear arms. Resa decided to take a closer look before he could stop her and she said "Kit" pointing into the bear's arm. getting up seyia looked into the bear's arms and saw a small orange fox with a blue bell ribbon around it neck similar to the one kitling wore.

"oh yeah u never seen them in animal form yet have u?" Resa said holding seyia hand. she pointed to the bear tat looked at them and said "that willie. aka William. aka mr. bonbon." william grr a little as resa turned so they see the orange fox and said "tat kit. aka Kitling. aka small ball of fur.". seyia just looked at her then at the animal and just nodded eventho he has no idea what going on. With tat the couple left the two to their 'camping trip', as they made their way up the hill.

once they finally reached it the top they was met with a beautiful sence out of a painting. "It pretty isn't it" Resa said not taking her eyes from the view before her. Seyia couldn't take his eyes of Resa as how the sun reflected on her pale skin and how her eyes glowed with excitement and passion. Slowly he move toward her, pulling Resa close to him closing her eyes as he did he leaned in. so slowly that they felt that the whole world stop and was waiting for them. and just as they were inches centimeter apart until they heard someone shouted RESA!

xXx

Looking behind them they see Chiina with her hands on her waist and Erie behind her with a camera with a sign tat say "not my fault". 'It totally your fault' Seyia thought to himself as he looked at Resa. Her face has gone back to normal but he looked at her eyes he can see the same passion he has in his as hers. Smiling he allowed the intrudes because now he know that Resa feel the same as he does. "Hey you guys how you doing and why are you here?" Resa asked breaking away from seyia to greet her friends.

"Nothing much here just heard my bestie need a little help like the outfit?" Chiina replied as she went to hug Resa. Resa smiled and laughed a little before saying "I love it, how did u guess i would want something like this?" Chiina shrugged and replied with a smile "well i know you and i thought u might like it. and don't worry about the dress we got another one for you." Erie nodded as tugged Chiina as tho he means to cue her for something. and like tat chiina goes "oh! yeah Resa can u show us where the park is. i think i might had took a wrong turn somewhere here. hahaha." sctraching her head lightly. Resa turned to Seyia and well who can say no to those eyes. "arity" seyia said as hugging Resa. Blushing and smiling Resa kissed Seyia on the cheek and looked at Erie then the camera. "i will send a copy later today" Nodding Resa said "arity let play follow the leader." as Chiina cheered, both seyia and erie looked at them and smiled.

As they made their way seyia begin to learn new thing bout the twins n Resa. he knew they were Resa was close to the Chou and Rozienburgs but it never realized it was really close. he also learned a lot of new things bout resa tat he thought he knew. slowly seyia became very nerve-wracking and jealous of how close her relationship with the twin were. right now they were practically joint at the hips with resa in the middle. they were discussing sweets where once again he just learned something new. like how HIS girlfriend like just bout evry sweet in the world expect one with counut. They soon started to see the play ground was, and seyia was happy to be losing the twins company.

but somehow they roped Resa in playing with them and well seyia just exploded. "THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND IT OUR DATE RITE NOW GO AWAY!" seyia shouted at the twins. shocked covered their faces as both Chiina and Erie eyes narrowed n their lip turned to a frown. Resa was trying to calm them down but seyia grabbed her to him and said " you wanted the park you got it now we will be on our way." seyia said to the twins and mutter "damn brats" thinking they wouldn't hear it but they did. resa sighed and said "you shouldnt have done that" and right after she finished saying tat chiina and erie changed into their animal form and attack seyia who was totally not ready for it.

chiina got a few claw marking all over his arms and face as erie got his legs and stomach. "Chiina! Erie! Stop this instant!" Resa shouted at the twins as she stomped her boots down. almost immeadiaty both chiina and erie stopped and changed back to human. Chiina was very much upset as her arms crossing, as erie was turned so u couldn't see his face but his arms were crossed as well. "You know i love you tat why i dated u but tat doesn't mean u can insult my friends. and you two please be more considerate not evryone is as understanding as u too." resa scoffing them. the twin replied with a sorry and they will go home now, seyia just looked at the ground refusing to look up at resa.

"look at me seyia"resa said softly. seyia just shook is head no. resa sighed and lifted seyia head up so he was looking at her in the eyes. gulit and saddness was found in his eyes as he stare at hers'. he saw love and passion in resa's eyes. closing his he said im sorry i yelled at ur friends and im srry u havent have a fun time today. "are you kidding me this was the most fun i had in years. and it ok i would hd yelled at them sooner if u havent. well beacuse of this." resa said before she kissed seyia. long and passionate was tat kiss tat seyia n resa wanted it to kast forever but they need air as they part away.  
"I love you Resa."seyia said as he placed his forehead to hers'. and resa replied "i love you too Seyia and i will always will."

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the grammer problems and stuff, rite now im too lazy to fix it, tis story is for my lovely friend who was so kind as to visit me today to make sure i did it. Reviews and comments are welcome. oh and im kindly looking for a beta for my hetalia fanfics and durarara fanfic i hope anyone is willing to help me and im more then please to try to write more stories. thank you and please support my lovely sister story The lord's bride. SessKag**


End file.
